Far Away Boys
by senritsuhiwatari
Summary: boondock saints fan fic, prequel to the movie i guess, it starts ten years before the movie chapter 3 here
1. leavin

Far away boys  
Chapter 1. leavin'

A/N: I don't own Boondock saints don't sue me.

The two brothers lay beside each other in their bed. Their Ma couldn't afford much since Da left, but even though the twins were barely seventeen they had done all they could to help her for the past ten years. That night as they were falling asleep, Connor realized his brother was tense.   
"Don't worry Murph, we've got enough money saved up now, we can go to America and find Da."  
"But he's been gone for ten years, he stopped sending money and letters five years ago."  
"I know, but we will find him, and we will be a happy family again"  
They quickly fell asleep like they have since before they were born, Connor's arm draped protectively over Murphy. 

The next morning they told Ma about their plan to go to America. 

"Welp, I knew dis day would come"   
she got up and made a phone call.

"Danny??? Its yer auntie, yah dat one. Welp, the boys are coming over fer a visit. Could ya find someone to keep an eye on them till they get on their feet??? Good good. Tank ye, I'm going to put them on the plane today, I'll call you later with the details… of course, I'll send some with 'em. All right… god ye good den."

She turned around.   
"Ma?"   
"yeah Murphy?"   
"we're leaving today?"  
"Of course, now get packin' before I change my mind, I'll go get the tickets fer ya"  
"but Ma!!!"  
"Shut yer gob Connor, its yer birthday presents"

Three hours later they were boarding the plane  
"Ma! Don't forget to feed the cats!" Murphy shouted.   
"Love ya Ma" they shouted.  
"love you too boys, an stay outa trouble!"  
"we will Ma!"  
"that's m'boys" she whispered as she wiped a tear and watched them disappear down the ramp.

A/N: yeah I know its short but I been lazy lately stay tuned for the next exciting chapter w00t


	2. comin' to america

Far Away Boys   
Chapter 2  
Comin' to America

A/N: again I don't own the Boondock saints, I have no money, don't sue me…please

"We're goin to America, Murph"   
Connor whispered as he grabbed an obviously terrified Murphy's hand. They stared out the window in amazement as the ground fell away from them.   
"Ma never quite told us where we're goin' "   
Murphy finally broke the silence.  
"Don't folks always have to go through New York, Ellis Island, Statue of Liberty and all that???"  
"Not any more Connor"

Their discussion was interrupted by the flight attendant.

"Excuse me, would you like the chicken or lasagna?"  
They whispered among themselves  
"what kind of lasagna?"  
"Beef"  
more whispering  
"chicken they both said"

A few seconds later they were gobbling down their chicken. Murphy finished his food first, looked around for a bit, then stabbed Connor's carrot with his fork.

"Oi give that back, its mine!" he punched Murphy in the arm.

"But I'm still hungry" Murphy whined.

"So am I!" 

The shouting and horse play continued until an attendant stood next to their seats and loudly cleared her throat. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" 

"We're still hungry" they whined.

"I think there's some lasagna left if that's ok with you"

They nodded.

"What exactly is this Murph?" Connor whispered as the food arrived

"Its Italian, I hear it's really good" he whispered back.

After they inhaled their meal, they promptly fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight attendant woke them up and told the to prepare for landing. 

"The local time is 6:08 PM" the pilot announced

They slowly got off the plane. (because it always takes forever to get off a plane)

They picked up their luggage and stood in the customs line.

"About bloody time" Connor said as they finally reached the immigration counter.

"HEY THERE!" the too cheerful for his line of work, man said.

"Hullo" they said.

"Anything to declare?"

They looked at each other "no"

"Reason for your visit?"

"Vacation"

"Allrighty, have a nice stay in America"

"Yes sir", Connor said

"We will sir", Murphy said

A/N: I like these short chapters, I think I'm going to keep doing this. Mayhaps I can belt out a chapter every day or so mwahahahahaha.


	3. meetings

Far away boys

Chapter 3   
Meetings 

A/N: ok so I got lazy with the typing, I'll make more chapters when I feel like it… I don't own Boondock saints it'd be pointless to sue me. Well, I own the movie, just not the rights to the movie. I don't own Mul's either. Its just one of the places I remember from Southie.

------------------------Story now------------------------------------

They got out of the customs area and started looking for a familiar face…nothing.

After wandering around for what seemed like hours, Connor stopped. 

"Hey Murph, didn't Ma say that if we ever got lost, we should just stand still and someone will find us???"

"You are absolutely right dear brother" Murphy nodded.

So they stood there. And stood there

There was a firm hand on each of their shoulders, and they jumped.

"So, you're the McManus twins eh???" the tall young man with shoulder length brown hair and wide, bright blue eyes stated more than asked.

"Your cousin Danny told us to come pick you two up, he had … uh some business to attend to" said a slightly shorter girl of roughly the same description but her hair was tied back.

"Who might you be then?" Murphy asked, his eyes fixed on the girl.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? I'm Charlie and this is my twin sister Laura McGuire." 

"I'm Murphy, and this is Connor."

"You can stay with us tonight if you don't have a place to stay" Laura said

"Thank you very much." Murphy said before Connor could say anything and they followed their new guides.

They took the red T line to South Boston. 

"So Murph, this means we don't get to see the statue of liberty?" Connor whispered. He then received a smack to the back of the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Were you that fucking oblivious to the welcome to Boston sign???"

"I must have missed it" Connor grumbled.

"Oi, you guys hungry?" Laura asked.

"Yes we are," the boys said as they followed her into a diner

"Must we always come in here?" Charlie asked Laura. 

"I happen to like it here." Laura rebutted.

"I think its great" Murphy blurted out. 

So they all decided to stay.

"We've never eaten at a restaurant before" Connor mumbled.

"Ma never could afford it" Murphy added.

"Meat and potatoes all our life" they said

"Every day?" Charlie asked.

They nodded.

"What's good?" Connor asked.

"I always get a chili burger with extra cheese" Charlie said.

"Umm okay" they said

Charlie and Laura ordered first. 

"We'll have what she's having." They said.

They got their food and sat down. Connor and Murphy said grace as Charlie and Laura stared at them confusedly.

After they finished their food they continued walking down the street.

"We have to go home now, we have school in the morning. You're welcome to come along, or you can sleep off the jet-lag" Laura said.

A/N: wooooo another ridiculously short chapter. Umm yeah. Stay tuned kiddies. I wrote a few chapters already. It's the typing I'm lazy about.


End file.
